1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a magnetic privacy filter, and particularly relates to a magnetic privacy filter utilizing the magnetic force to adhere the filter to or detached from a mobile device instantly, according to user's desire.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of technology, people enjoy convenient net-surfing with mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), or portable multimedia players, and the usage rate of the aforementioned mobile devices is increased continuously. According to the Worldwide Quarterly Mobile Phone Tracker report made by International Data Corporation (IDC), in 2014, the total shipment of smart phones goes to 1.2 billion. In addition, according to a statistics in Taiwan, the number of the people in Taiwan who have smart phones or tablet computers already reaches to 13.3 million (total population of Taiwan is 23 million), and more than 20 percent of them both have a smart phone and a tablet computer. Accordingly, mobile devices are necessities for nowadays human beings. Furthermore, the place where the users may use mobile devices, mostly, is the residence, having a percentage of 66.5; and then, the work place, having a percentage of 33.1; and followed by mass transits (28.7%), public places (20.1%), schools (16.7%), and dining places (12.4%). From this statistics, one can observe the users would mostly use their mobile devices in public. However, when a user uses his/her mobile device, a person nearby may view the screen of the device with curiosity, leading the privacy of the user being unprotected. Therefore, privacy filters (or called privacy films), are developed to be fixed to the screen of a mobile device by means of adhering or applying an external frame structure to secure the filter with the screen, e.g., Taiwan Patent Publication Number M418790 “anti-peep assembly for screen of tablet computer” and Taiwan Patent Publication Number M444544 “external frame structure for tablet electronic device”. Furthermore, protective cases having privacy filters are also developed, e.g., Taiwan Patent Publication Number M475353 “protective device for mobile terminal” and Taiwan Patent Publication Number M482757 “protective case for mobile device”.
Conventionally, the privacy filter is directly adhered to the screen of a mobile device, or is assembled on a protective case for mobile device. However, if the privacy filter is fixed on the screen by means of adhesive, parts of adhesive may be still left on the screen when the user tears the filter off the screen. Besides, in such condition, the user cannot freely determine whether or not the privacy filter is utilized for the mobile device when the user is in different occasions. Moreover, since the application of privacy filter reduces the brightness of the screen and lowers the sharpness of the displayed image, the user would suffer vision loss easily after long term use. Yet, for a protective case having privacy filter, since the filter is not securely fixed with the screen of the mobile device, the privacy filter cannot be securely attached to the screen of the mobile device during operation, such that the definition of the displayed image and the preciseness of the touch are adversely affected. Therefore, the conventional are to be improved.